The Monster Heads: The First Issue
by Say Word Son
Summary: a group of super heroes that were once disbanded get together once more to take on a new threat to the world.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

Every team of superhero's have a story, and the Monster Head's are no different. The group of heroes have protected Florida for year's. The original group consisted of Peter Power's, Chit Rodriguez, Santana, Koca, Lil P, and Hansolo.

After being convicted of numerous count's of assault and battery, Lil P fled the state and headed to New York, which was unfortunately far out of the Monster Head's jurisdiction. A few month's after Lil P's defection from the group, there were rumor's of him appearing in West Virginia. Having family in the area, Koca decided to check it out. Month's passed yet no one heard from Koca. It took a full year before a local police department found a suicide note signed by Koca. The Monster Head's weren't convinced that Koca would kill himself and suspected foul play with Lil P being their main suspect. But the former Monster Head had an alibi and a damn good one at that, he was locked up in Brooklyn at the time/

Koca could never be replaced but the Monster Head's needed to add another member to help keep up with the numerous villain's, enter BDK. BDK was a real brainiac and was often used to gain knowledge on villain's. While BDK was a great addition to the team, he was also a liability in battle, being slow and clumsy. BDK loved helping the team though and ended up staying at the Monster Head's secret base, The Monster Cave. Due to BDK's lack of fighting skill's the Monster Head's reluctantly brought in a new member off the recommendation of BDK, an old rival of his and also one of the Monster Head's rival's, Crookedlip, an ex drug addict that Koca arrested. Many thought that Crookedlip could have been Koca's murderer but when interrogated it was revealed that Crookedlip was now clean and he thanked the Monster Head's for that, especially Koca.

The Monster Head's were weary at first but couldn't deny Crookedlip's skill and also his loyalty to the team, furthermore all trace's of his rivalry with BDK had been erased, the two worked well together, making them a formidable while also making the Monster Head's the top superhero group in the world. The crime rate in Florida fell from sixty one percent to twenty percent, the lowest in the country. But not everything would go well, one night Hansolo and Peter Powers went searching for one of the Monster Head's arch nemesis' a old friend of Santana's who grew up to be a weed dealer who always found a way to escape an arrest, his real name was Nate but he now goes by the name of Chronic. They chased Chronic all the way to Mississippi, once cornered, the Monster's defeated him and apprehended the villain. However, once the two entered Florida they were attacked.

After not hearing from Hansolo or Powers in two day's the rest of the Monster Heads searching high and low for their comrades. They eventually found Powers, beaten and bloodied, whoever did this was trying to kill him. Chronic was found as well, dramatized by the event he witnessed. Hansolo on the other hand couldn't be found. They searched all of Florida and he still wasn't found. Believing that this was all his fault, that he let his team down and took all responsibility for Hansolo's apparent death, Powers retired from fighting crime and opted for an average life in a small Florida town. After news of two of the Monster Heads being gone the crime rate raised to seventy five percent. The remaining Monster Heads decided to split up all around Florida and try to save Florida with each Monster taking up base in different cities. Chit set up shop in Orlando, Crookedlip in Tallahassee, BDK in Tampa, and Santana in Miami. And that brings us to the current day Miami...

_This is just the prologue and the actual story will be up sometime soon. In the first official chapter the Monster's power's will be revealed so keep reading bromo _


	2. Chapter 1

Modern day Miami...

"Santana saves the day again" a man said, "I'm impressed, Miami has one of the highest crime rates in the state, yet you're somehow keeping everything under control." "With power's like these" the other man said as his fist crackled with electricity, "It's easy...buy what's with the visit? The criminal's in Tallahassee ain't keeping you busy?"

"I wish, I've mowed down the crime rate there so fast it'll make your head spin, nothing left but a few petty criminal's" The first man said before stopping to take a sip of his water, "Ah I love Zephryhills" "You haven't changed a bit" the second man said before a police officer approached them. "Thanks for bringing down Pots N Pans, Mr. Santana" the officer said shaking the second mans hand. "excuse me officer?" the first man said stepping forward. "Oh, Mr. Crookedlip! What brings you to Miami?" The officer asked.

"Pots N Pans of course. I've been informed from a very reliable source that he has formed an alliance with two other villains and I'm gonna find out who they are." Crookedlip said. "Afafafafa, you won't get a word out of me!" PNP laughed. Suddenly mist covered PNP's mouth before it was frozen shut. "That's better" Crookedlip said.

Meanwhile...

* Knock Knock *

There was no answer as a large brown fist pounded on a wooden door one more time, a smile crept onto the man's face as the door finally swung open, revealing a man wearing a red polo and khaki pant's. "Is it that time of the month again?" The man in red asked while stepping out onto his porch and closing the door behind him. "ha, what's that suppose to mean?" the brown man asked. "Don't act like you don't know. For the past year, you've visited me once a month and try to get me to come out of retirement and rejoin the Monster Heads. I'm sorry man but it's not gonna happen" The man said before turning around and locking the door.

"You know we don't blame you, right?" the brown man said as his friend walked to his car, ignoring what was just said. " We need you Peter, criminal's are ruling Florida!" He yelled. "Like who? Pots N Pans? The real threats like DeJesus and Kemo, their locked up for life in a maximum security prison, there's no way their gonna get out. These guy's you're chasing are clowns compared to them." Peter said, he could feel his body temperature rising. " and what do you even know about these clown's?" The brown man said, the ground beneath him slightly trembling. Peter smirked, "I know that Leprechaun has joined forces with Pots N Pans" a look of shock appeared on his friends face. " Oh and Chit, he just happens to be meeting with a member of the third member's crew tonight in the park. Good luck" Peter said before getting into his car and speeding off.


	3. Chapter 2

The hour's passed and the baby blue sky was replaced by darkness and tiny bright star's. 'I can't believe I'm doing this' Chit thought, as he was quietly walking through the park. 'There isn't even anyone here' He thought before he sat down on a nearby bench and closed his eye's.

It didn't take long before Chit started to hear whispers a few feet from him. He slowly got up and crept towards the voices, after a few steps he could see two silhouettes, one much noticeably smaller than the other, talking to each other. Chit got close enough to see both men. 'Well what do ya know' He thought. The smaller man had red hair and wore a green suit, Chit recognized the man as Leprechaun, the other man wore a white jacket with the hood up, along with blue jeans that sagged, he was most likely an average small time dealer.

"I don't know if you've heard or not, Pots N Pans got arrested down in magic city, thankfully he didn't drop the dime" The man in the hoodie said. "Good. Let your boss know that I'll meet up with him in Tampa tomorrow evening." Leprechaun said. "Yeah, whatever man" Hoodie said turning around and walking away.

Leprechaun then reached into his suit's jacket pocket and pulled out a small wooden club and cracked the thug in the back of the head. "Don't you dare disrespect me like that again, fella!" Leprechaun screamed at the unmoving body, blood leaking out of its head. "Shit" Chit muttered as he ran out of his hiding spot. Chit swung his arm, a chunk of earth suddenly ripped itself from the ground and collided with Leprechaun, sending the villain to the ground. Chit then lifted his arm as roots sprung out from under the ground and wrapped themselves around Leprechaun. "Chit! What are you doing in Lakeland?" Leprechaun yelled. Chit clinched his fist, making the root's squeeze Leprechaun tighter. "I'll be asking the questions" Chit said, "Who were you going to meet tomorrow and where?" "I was gonna meet White Knight behind a local bar" Leprechaun said, snitching on himself. "What bar?" Chit asked. "I won't tell" Leprechaun said before the root's suddenly got wrapped themselves tighter around the villain. "Durk's!" Leprechaun yelled. "That's what I thought" Chit said.

In Tampa...

A large man sat in front of his gigantic computer screen. "In tell never gets old" He said, taking his glasses off and cleaning the lenses. His phone then started to vibrate, signaling an incoming call. "Hello?" The man said, answering the call. "BDK,it's Chit. How'd you like to catch a major criminal that's causing trouble in your area today?" The familiar voice on the other end said making BDK smirk.


	4. Chapter 3

A tall black man stood behind a local bar, Durk's. It was where he did most of his business , you wouldn't think a lot of deals would occur here but that's what made this place so ideal for him.

The man took a glance at his diamond encrusted watch, "You're fifteen minutes late, sucka. You know how I feel about lateness Leprechaun." He said as he saw a shadow approaching him. His cocky smirk quickly turned to a scowl as the shadow was eventually revealed. "What the fuck are you doing here BDK?" He asked angrily. "I'm here to arrest you" BDK said calmly. "Oh yeah? On what grounds? I have done nothing incriminating in fact, I'm what you could call a model citizen" The man said, his cocky smirk reappearing.

He knew that the pigs had no dirt on him, he was very organized with his work, not leaving even a shred of evidence, there was no way that they could arrest him...unless. "The gig is up, a very reliable source has given us enough information to finally take you down." BDK said confirming the man's fears. 'Damn you Leprechaun' He thought. "Now we can do this the easy way, or I'll be forced to do this the hard way" BDK said. The man stood firm, not moving an inch, "No, we're gonna do this my way!" The man said pulling a nine millimeter out from his waistband and pointed it at BDK.

"What? You're gonna shoot me?" BDK said, chuckling. "Hell yeah" The man said boldly. "Okay, but do you think you can pull that trigger faster than my guys can?" BDK said as fifty small red dots covered the mans body, he could feel the heat from the beams in between his eyes and on his heart, it was over, he lost. The man said nothing as he dropped his weapon and slowly rose both of his arms into the air. "You made the right choice" BDK said while handcuffing the man. "But you're still going to jail for a long, long time." BDK smiled as he said this. After all he had just arrested the biggest crime boss in the city. "Just don't drop the soap White Knight"

\

The next day newspapers all over Florida had the same headling. 'Monster Heads take down major criminal operation'

Somewhere a man laughed before he balled the paper up and threw it away. "Like those three were ever a threat."The man said as another figure entered the room. "You called, master?" The figure asked. "Yes I did. It is time to start our plan, let the beast out to destroy everything" The first man said chuckling. "Hahahahaha woooo!" The figure let out a villainous laugh. "Shut your mouth!" The first man said, shutting his assistant up. "Now go" He said.

It had been a week since the arrest's of Pots N Pans, Leprechaun, and White Knight, and surprisingly the street's were unusually quiet. "Maybe those three controlled more than we thought they did" Chit said to himself as he stood atop a roof. The moon lit the night sky as Chit jumped from rooftop to rooftop, searching for any type of crime. Chit let out a sigh, "Another slow night, this is getting really boring" He said to himself.

The sound of horrifying screams filled the night sky, replacing the peace that was there only moments ago. Chit starred in the direction of the screams. He watched citizens scramble in every direction, the ground itself started to shake and soon heavy footsteps could be heard barreling towards Chit. Something big was on its way and fast.


	5. Chapter 4

A large dark figure ran by the building the Chit was standing on. Our hero dove off the top of the building and drove both of his knee's into the gargantuan's back. The large man stumbled a bit before facing his attacker. "POWERS!" The attacker yelled.

Chit swung his arm, sending a chunk of concrete smashing into the large man's jaw. The man let out an angry roar before bringing his large fist down towards Chit, who luckily rolled out of the way. Chit pounded both of his fists against the ground, separating the pavement beneath the large man, and also sending the larger man down into the earth. Chit then brought his opens hands together and clinched them together, closing the split and leaving only the man's head above the ground. "Who are you?" Chit yelled, he was panting heavily. The man replied with a laugh before the ground started shaking. Chit saw the ground rapidly cracking, he jumped back just as the large man tore through the ground.

The moon provided just enough light to allow Chit to get a good look at his enemy. The man was obviously built, and was at least eight feet tall with muscles all over. He had brown skin and wore no shirt but had on cargo shorts. He also had two tattoo's. One was the word 'Chulo' going across his stomach, while the other was a mexican flag on the left side of his chest.

Sweat dropped off the man's mullet as he laughed. "Hulk Hernandez" He said before swinging his large fist down onto Chit, instantly knocking the hero out.

A few hour's later...

It was three o'clock in the morning and Crookedlip slept quietly in his Tallahassee home. It had been another long night with no action, it was as if criminals were afraid to commit any crimes, leaving the hero to do nothing but pointless patrols over the city.

The sound of car alarms going off woke the hero up. Crookedlip quickly got up and looked out of his window, he could see a car off in the distance with a man trying to get inside of it. "Finally some action." Crookedlip said while pressing a button on his watch, soon his costume covered his body. The hero opened his window before jumping out of it. Moments before he hit the ground, he shot ice out of his hands that formed a path for him to slide across.

"Dammit!" The carjacker yelled before he took off running. Tommy slid a few feet in front of the fleeing criminal. "Freeze!" He yelled, holding his hand out. The carjacker soon found himself standing still and for some odd reason he was freezing from the knees down. He looked down to see that he was literally frozen from his kneecaps to the ground.

Crookedlip stood on a frozen platfrom in front of the would be carjacker, laughing. "Get it? Freeze!" Crookedlip said laughing at his own joke as the carjacker looked on in fear. "Lighten up bro, you're only gonna be in prison for awhile, I've actually heard it's a pretty nice place despite the rumors." Crookedlip said, not noticing that the man wasn't looking at him but rather behind him.

"POWERS!"


	6. Chapter 5

"POWERS!" Crookedlip heard someone yell from behind him. "Yes, I have super powers" Crookedlip said, turning around just in time to see a large fist being swung at him.

The hero quickly jumped out of the way and watched as the large man's fist crushed the carjackers body, leaving nothing but his frozen feet left. Crookedlip reacted quickly, he made a huge block of ice over the man's head and brought it crashing down. The hit momentarily dazed the mammoth 'He'll snap back soon' Crookedlip thought.

He wasted no time, as he froze the large man in place. "Damn you're a big fucker." He said as he noticed the sheer size and mass of his attacker.

The ice then slowly began to crack and it soon shattered. The man let out a giant laugh before taking another swing at Crookedlip, who dodged the fist by creating an ice slide. Crookedlip slid around the large man while throwing balls made of ice at him, this only aggravated the large man as he soon let out a roar of anger.

The man's anger became more apparent as he started to blindly swat at Crookedlip, eventually knocking him off the ice. Crookedlip sat up breathing heavily he asked, "Who are you?"

"Hulk Hernandez!" The man shouted before he ran towards Crookedlip, who closed his eye's as the man drove his knee into Crookedlip's skull.

Hulk Hernandez looked at Crookedlip's unconscious body, that knee had only knocked him out, any ordinary man would've instantly been dead. As much fun he had, it was useless. The man he was searching for was not here. It was time to continue his search.

In Miami...

The sun was slowly rising, most people were just starting their day but not a certain super hero. Santana had been up for two hours, he had heard numerous rumors of other cities but no confirmation from Chit, Crookedlip, or even BDK, who normally would be all over something like this. In fact, he couldn't even get a hold of his comrades, but it was better to be safe than sorry. So Santana had been up since five thirty in the morning patrolling the city, waiting for the eventual attack.

He could feel a minor shake in the ground. It was coming. Small streak's of electricity crackled around Santana's body as he stood his ground. The quake's in the ground got bigger and bigger and soon Santana could see a large figure approaching him. "Come on you bastard" Santana said calmly as lightning bolts appeared in his hands.

As soon as the figure got close enough Santana launched both bolts at him. Santana then ran towards the large figure. "POWERS!" The large man yelled bringing his fist down, Santana lept onto the man's arm and scaled up it before delivering a electrically charged kick to the mans head.

The man let out a roar of pain before grabbing Santana off his neck and throwing him into the ground, following it up with planting his right foot onto Santana's chest. "What do you want?" Santana muttered. Hulk responded by pressing his foot further into Santana's chest. Santana let out a scream as he felt his ribs beginning to crack. Electricity then shot out of Santana's body, shocking Hulk Hernandez. The giant backed off slightly, giving Santana enough room to get up. Our hero winced in pain as he got up. He stood up straight as electricity covered his hands like a pair of boxing gloves.

"That actually hurt" He said spitting, his warm red blood hit the concrete before he charged at Hulk, hitting him with lefts and rights while bobbing and weaving away from Hulk's attack's. Santana's blow's were landing everywhere, but he didn't see Hulk's knee until it came smashing into his stomach, adding more pain to his ribs.

Santana doubled over in pain and gasped for air. He barely caught his breath as Hulk grabbed him by the skull and threw him into a nearby car. Santana's body flew through the cars doors, leaving the monster head laying in the backseat. The last thing Santana saw before passing out was the roof of the car caving in and crushing his body.

Hulk Hernandez spent the next few hours destroying the city of Miami. He wasn't here either. Hulk chuckled, he would have to continue his search, which meant more destruction for him.


	7. Chapter 6

It had been two days since Hulk Hernandez had destroyed Miami and the monster had continued his path of destruction, unleashing his fury upon five more cities. The Monster Head's were in BDK's underground hideout just outside of Tampa. BDK, Chit, and Crookedlip sat at a round table as Santana was in the rejuvenation chamber, healing his injuries from his encounter with Hulk Hernandez.

"So he attacked Tampa too, huh?" Chit asked. "Yeah, I tried to reason with him but he just knocked me out, the city went through more than I did though" BDK replied, "when I regained consciousness I tried to research the guy but nothing, it's like he was no existent before all of this". "Yeah, all I got out of him was that he call's himself Hulk Hernandez" Crookedlip said.

"It's actually quite fitting when you think about it, he look's like a latino version of the Hulk" BDK said, remembering the encounter the Monster Heads had with Bruce Banner. "Yeah, but Bruce was just one angry dude, this guy acted as if he had a purpose" Chit said. "What's his motivation?" Crookedlip said pondering.

"Isn't it obvious?" Santana asked walking into the room, slightly startling the team, "I don't know about your encounters with this Hulk Hernandez but he yelled 'Powers!'

during mine", The other Monster Heads nodded their heads in agreement, "So this guy wants our powers?" Crookedlip asked. "No" Santana said sternly, before walking over to BDK's gigantic computer. "For some reason..." He said while typing something in on it, "...he want's this quitter" He finished saying as a picture popped up on the screen. "Peter!" The three Monsters said in shock.

"We've gotta let him know" Chit said getting out of his chair. "Alright lets go" Crookedlip said grabbing his keys. "There's no way I'm going to this guy's house, he quit on us!" Santana said. "Man c'mon he's technically a citizen, and its our duty to protect citizens" BDK said. This seemingly worked as Santana quietly got up and followed the group out.

In Lakeland...

A black Chevy Cobalt pulled into it's owners drive way. The car came to a stop then the engine cut off before a man in red and khaki stepped out. The man got inside his house and plopped down on the couch. It had been a stressful day at work, the district manager came in for a surprise visit and completely slammed the store and to top it all off his girlfriend was working the night shift so he had to make his own dinner for the night.

The man got up and walked to the refrigerator, "nothing" He said before walking over to the food cabinet, "sweet we still got Cocoa Pebbles" He said grabbing the box of cereal. He grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and started to pour the contents of the box into the bowl...nothing, not even the sugar that rests in the bottom of the box. "Could this day get any worse!" He yelled throwing the cereal box across the kitchen. He could feel his body temperature rise alongside his anger.

There was a sudden knock at the door, 'Who in the hell could that be?' He thought, he wasn't expecting anyone. There was another frantic knock on the door. "Hold on!" He yelled. He slowly approached the door, one hand behind his back, he looked through the peep hole and let out a sigh of relief as he saw a familiar face.

He swung the door open, "Two times in one month Chit?" Peter asked. "Nice crib" Crookedlip said pushing past the two and walking into the house, he plopped down on Peter's couch. "Hey Peter" BDK said walking in, he headed to the kitchen. Santana walked right by, not saying a word.

"How did all of you fit in the Monster Mobile?" Peter asked as Chit walked in. "We didn't use the Monster Mobile, we were incognito" BDK said walking back into the living room empty handed, he took a seat next to Crookedlip. Chit and Powers sat on the sofa by the window. "You can sit down" Powers said to Santana. "Nah I'm okay" Santana replied.

"So you brought the whole Monster Head team to try to convince me to come back?" Powers asked. "Not like we want you back anyway" Santana muttered. "We came to warn you" Crookedlip said. "Warn me?" Powers asked. "Yeah, warn you!" Santana yelled, " There's a fucking wanna be Hulk running around destroying our cities, beating our asses, looking for your sorry ass!"

The room went silent for what seemed to be hours. "Raise your voice at me one more time and see what happens" Powers said trying to remain calm. "Powers, this guy has attacked numerous cities in Florida, just so he can find you, none of us could defeat him, he demolished all of us." Chit said. "But if all of us team up we could take him out" BDK said. "Not happening" Powers quickly said, which was immediately followed by Santana muttering "Pussy". "What did you just say?" Powers asked, his attention quickly changing towards Santana, you could feel the temperature in the room rising. "I said you're a pussy!" Santana yelled, getting in Peter's face.

Peter stood up and got into Santana's face. The rest of the group could see sparks of electricity starting to surround Santana's body as both men stood nose to nose, daring one another to make the first move. "Whoa come on, lets go" Crookedlip said, springing up from the couch and trying to grab Santana. "Don't. Touch. Me." Santana said swatting Crookedlips arm off of him. The two returned to starring each other down. BDK noticed a small tremble in the ground...


	8. Chapter 7

BDK watched Santana and Powers stand face to face before he noticed a small tremble in the ground. "Hey Chit, please tell me that that's you" BDK said. "What are you talking about?" Chit replied. After a second tremble, Chit noticed it as well. He looked at BDK, who gave him a nod, both men ran out of the house. "What in the hell is their problem?" Crookedlip said as Powers and Santana remained in place. "I can't come back. I'm living a completely normal life. I have a real job, a wife, and..." Powers was saying before being cut off my Santana. "A job? You're a damn manager at Target! And as for your wife, she realized how much of a coward you were and left!" Santana said before he found himself on the receiving end of Powers fist.

"You mother-" Santana said before he heard a familiar voice, "POWERS!" The voice yelled, "Fucker" Santana finished saying as he ran out of the house. "He's found you" Crookedlip said before running out of the house to meet up with his fellow Monster Head's. Peter walked outside and watched as a man as large as a building man handled the Monster Head's.

'This must be Hulk Hernandez' Powers thought to himself. Hulk threw a punch at BDK, knocking the smartest member of the Monster Head's out cold. The three remaining heroes all attacked the larger opponent, but Hulk swung his large arm and almost clothes lined Chit's head off, leaving another Monster Head unconscious. Hulk then hit Santana with a knee to his midsection followed by an uppercut, the impact of the blow made him flip in the air and crash to the ground, he was knocked out before even touching the concrete. BDK slowly started to regain consciousness and even managed to get to his feet before Hulk Hernandez threw Crookedlip into him, knocking both Monster Head's out and leaving their bodies to roll to Powers feet.

Peter Powers and Hulk Hernandez eyes finally met for the first time. "POWERS!" Hulk yelled while beating his chest. Powers responded by slowly walking off of his porch, walking over the unmoving bodies and right up to the intimidating figure. Hulk Hernandez let out a small chuckle as Powers stopped right in front of him. Powers stared into Hulk Hernandez eyes. "There's something familiar about you" Powers said before Hulk's giant fist came swinging towards him. He saw it coming but didn't care to dodge it. The impact of the blow sent Powers crashing through the wall of his house and all the way into the kitchen.

As Powers laid in the rubble he could hear Hulk Hernandez laughing. 'Why does he seem so familiar?' Powers thought, 'I know for sure I've never fought him before.' He slowly got up and walked right back up to Hulk. "Is that all you've got?" Powers asked. Hulk Hernandez let out a howl of anger before socking Powers directly in the jaw. Powers laid on the ground, his mouth filled with his blood, he spit some out but still had the bloody iron taste. He struggled to get up and slowly made his way to one knee. Hulk saw an opportunity to strike and took it, he charged towards Powers and delivered a powerful kick to Powers temple.

The former Monster Head was knocked on his back, he looked to the sky waiting for death. The sky was soon replaced by Hulk Hernandez, who stood over Powers body, before leveling Powers with lefts and right, more and more blood covered Hulk's fists as each strike landed. Powers on the other hand, his world was quickly fading to black, everything became dark but then there was a sliver of light, the light got larger and larger and soon Powers could hear a familiar laughing.

Powers focused on the light and soon the darkness disappeared. Powers looked around and saw his friends laying around him. Chit, Crookedlip, BDK, and Santana all unconscious. He looked up and saw Hulk Hernandez still standing over him laughing. Hulk noticed that Powers had regained consciousness, He looked down at the former Monster Head with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry Hansolo" Powers said as he slowly stood back up. He could feel it, the final blow was coming. Hulk Hernandez kept smiling and reared his head back. The sun reflected off of Hulk's golden tooth and it suddenly hit Powers, "I know who you are now" he said.


	9. Chapter 8

As Powers readied himself for the final blow, he noticed Hulk Hernandez' golden tooth and then it hit him, "I know who you are now"

(Flashback...)

"I hope you enjoy your time in prison" Powers said as he slapped handcuffs on" another lowly criminal. "Prison is only bad if you think it's bad. I think it'll be fun therefore I'll enjoy it" The criminal said. "Shut up, Chronic" a man said as he opened the back door of the Monster Mobile. "Get your punk ass in there." Powers said throwing Chronic in the backseat. "I'm driving" The other man said holding up the keys. "Shit, just don't wreck this time Hansolo" Powers said laughing at his fellow Monster Head. "Haha fuck you man" Hansolo replied also laughing.

'Boom!' Hansolo was tackled to the ground and was getting beat on by an unknown assailant. Powers jumped over the car and tried to take down the man but he quickly evaded it, Powers couldn't see the mans face, all he saw was a gold tooth before he felt a knee crash into his ribs, he felt some of them pop before he felt a fist being brought down on his neck.

(Flashback Ends...)

"You killed Hansolo!" Powers yelled. He threw his hand forward, unleashing a stream of fire directly into Hulk Hernandez chest. The giant roared in pain and backed away from Powers. There was a giant burn mark where Powers attack had hit him. "You bastard!" Chit said before a giant piece of earth crashed against Hulk's head. "Freeze him!" BDK said to Crookedlip, who shot a beam of ice at Hulk, the beam covered his entire body and left the giant frozen in place.

"We don't have long! He'll break out of it soon!" Crookedlip said. "Powers, thaw him out!" BDK said, everyone stared at him with looks of confusion on their faces, "When have I ever been wrong, just try it!"

Powers nodded at BEK before shooting another stream of intense flames at Hulk, the ice that was temporarily keeping him captive quickly melted. Santana and BDK exchanged glances. "Finish him" Everyone understood BDK's plan as Santana charged up a powerful electric attack. The electricity hit Hulk's wet body, electrocuting the large man.

Hulk Hernandez fell to the ground, the unstoppable force had been defeated. The Monster Heads watched as Hulk started to decrease in size. The Monsters walked over and the once large man was now a skinny man. Hulk's facial features became more familiar to the group. "Koca!" Santana said before falling to his knees and lifting the mans head. After receiving a small shake from Santana, the man's eyes opened up. "It's nice to see y'all again" Koca said smiling. "We thought you were dead" Santana said. "I was" Koca said, smiling at the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "A man, a very rich man brought me back, he brainwashed me to attack all of you, even Hansolo...I'm sorry guys" Koca said, a single tear falling from his eye.

"It's okay" Powers said. "If you could be brought back, the Hansolo could be too" BDK said. "He's..." Koca said slowly, "..not.." He didn't look like he'd get the final word out, "..dead" And just like that their fellow Monster Head, no, their friend was taken from them yet again. Tears fell from Santana's eyes as his best friend died in his arms...


End file.
